The State
The State is the most newly formed nation, composed of rebel High Elves who felt that life in Sivverlynn was too partial towards the cityfolk, and that they never had equal opportunities as laborers. The revolution was lead by a former Sivverlynnian warlord named Yolan Rugla, who now heads the nation. The existence of The State is not well known to other nations around the world. Politics The State is a newly formed group, not acknowledge as a nation by most of the world. In fact, the majority of the world doesn’t even know of The State’s existence yet. The State’s politics are not sorted out yet, but their primary leader is Yolan Rugla. Rugla has a few trusted underlings. They are named Suvenya Suuma, Shyvv Tonuma, and Reaswoo Buss’La. The politics of The State are tremendously disorganized as of yet, but Rugla and his followers are working hard to get everything running smoothly. Rugla is not stressed about politics yet because he and his followers plan to set sail for Blute. Once they’ve reached shore, they will take over Blute, accepting any who join their side, but destroying anyone who stands in their way. If the siege on Blute is successful, they will push on to take over Trakodo. Rugla’s troops are dedicated and willing to die for their cause, but their numbers are few and their experience in combat is minimal. The State is made up of Rugla, a formal general of Sivverlynn’s army; his three underlings, also generals of the army; a handful of military personnel; and a large number of farmers, miners, and laborers. Many of these citizens have never held a weapon. Despite that, Rugla was able to steal some expensive war machines from Sivverlynn, and he is a tactical mastermind on the battlefield. With the element of surprise, Rugla believes his group can conquer Blute and Trakodo. The State does not have any allies, nor do they have any enemies that pose a real threat. Sivverlynn is enraged with The State, but they are too busy with the war on Grumlok. Utopia is unlikely to do anything to interfere. The rest of the world does not even know The State exists. Population: 289,500 Size: 14,100 square miles Capital City: No capital city History The rebellion began just over three years ago, in 1116. At first it was nothing more than some civil unrest. Farmer, miners, and other laborers felt they were being treated unfairly. Prices in Sivverlynn were so overwhelmingly high, and there simply wasn’t enough money to be made through labor. Most laborers couldn’t afford any of the things they wanted or need. Furthermore, children born on farms often have no choice but to take over the farm as adults, as they could not learn tradeskills the same way children in the cities could. Many laborers went on strike, hoping it would highlight their importance to society, but it ended up having the opposite effect. The wealthy farms who did not go on strike were able to spike the costs for their goods, as there were no more competitors. This made the wealthy even wealthier, and the well-known workers even more well-known. The civil disruption continued for three long years, mostly in non-violent forms. By this time, the rebellion was meeting in secret once every four weeks. The meetings were lead by Yolan Rugla himself. Rugla was one of the most renowned war generals in the nation, but he came from humble beginnings. He grew up on a farm, and saw first hand that children on farms are placed at a disadvantage. Rugla was pushed to be a farmer on the family farm, but young Rugla knew he wanted to be a fighter. The boy would play with his father’s sword in the basement of the farmhouse when he was expected to work on the farm. When Rugla was only 9 years old, he ran away to the nearby city of Aramil, where he could follow the White Lions during the day. For 7 years, Rugla was homeless, and for 7 years not a soul knew Rugla was homeless. When Rugla turned eleven, he was not trained by the White Lions, but by the military, where he became a swordsman and began his ascent to becoming a general. Rugla gathered laborers from all around the nation, asking them to scout out guard patrol routes, and look for weak points in cities. Rugla stole military supplies to outfit his group, and recruited any war personnel he could. When the time was right, the group attacked. The first assault was on the city of Durmsol. The siege went seamlessly. Many High Elves died that day, but very few of them were Rugla’s men. Rugla left a squadron of troops in Durmsol, and pushed on for Solwin City to the east the same day. Again, it was a nearly effortless battle. Rugla left General Tonuma and a squadron in Solwin City. He then sent General Suuma north to Sha'Ang, and General Buss’La southwest to Silvan Vyra, each with a few squadrons as well. Rugla himself traveled south to Loov, a city known for its production and purchase of raw goods. Once in Loov, Rugla conquered the city and delivered a speech to the people. Most of the Loovians joined Rugla that day. Buss’La and Suuma’s attacks were not quite so flawless as Rugla’s, but they were successful nonetheless. Rugla traveled north with his new troops, prepared to push off whatever reinforcements would come, but none ever did. Rugla and his army had taken over all of Eastern Sivverlynn with nary a fight, and Sivverlynn rolled over and let him have it. The attack was swift and unexpected. It was as precise and potent as a viper bite. The State gained their independence on the 79th day of Winter in 1118. Trade The State has no trade connections yet. There’s a reason Rugla has targeted Blute and Trakodo, though. These two nations are the largest producers of raw goods in the world, and Rugla’s army is made up nearly entirely of laborers. If the assault is successful The State hopes to establish trade all around the world and make labor a well paying, respectable job, and create opportunities for their children. The State is somewhat starved for resources at the moment, and they are not making any money as they’ve no trade connections. All citizens are fed and housed free of charge, and everyone does any work they are commanded to do. Science The State’s citizens are composed primarily of laborers, and as such, most don’t know a thing about Science. Rugla and his men were able to steal some warmachines. The State is currently putting their resources toward building ships to set sail for Skone. Magic Most citizens of The State know very basic magic. They can use radiant magic to light a room, or water magic to clean things. Shyvv Tonuma is actually a battle mage. She was one of the few battle magi ever to succeed in Sivverlynn’s army, and her outstanding capabilities earned a spot as a general. Now she is teaching magic to interested High Elves free of charge using books stolen from Sivverlynn. Rugla views magic as a tool that Sivverlynn has always overlooked. He will take any advantage he can get, and encourages anyone and everyone to pursue the arcane arts. Religion The majority of The State worships Syra and Li’ina. They are a group of workers and farmhands. Li’ina as the goddess of justice has become very symbolic to the people of The State. They believe that they have been served an injustice and that it is their duty to rectify this. They are looking to Li’ina to aid them in this task. Syra perhaps has become slightly less relevant since The State gained independence. Language Like Sivverlynn, the High Elves of The State speak primarily Elven, particularly the High Elven dialect of the language. The percent of Common-speaking High Elves is slightly lower in The State than it might be in Sivverlynn, as laborers generally don’t need the language or have fewer chances to practice it. Many of the working class Elves speak broken Common, but they can almost always understand the language just fine. Culture The State doesn’t have much of a unique culture yet. They are born of Sivverlynn and keep many of their old traditions and their day-to-day lifestyle. The state is very communal. They are looking after everyone, but everyone must work in return. The State is driven by the dream of a new tomorrow, and her citizens will stop at nothing to achieve that, even if it costs them their lives. Naturally, the working class Elves are more open-minded and than the Sivverlynnians. They’ve also come to realize that not everything has to be perfect all the time. They are trying to build a nation and an army from limited resources as quickly as possible. Sometimes perfection is not an option.